A Princess' Mind- Part 2
by Eleven Roses
Summary: Second piece of A Princess' Mind.


Author's Notes: Once again, I don't own Stephanie, Hunter, or Chris Jericho. Even if I'd like to. The song is by Jennifer Lopez, called "Ain't It Funny", and this part is about Steph's partnership with Jericho and what she might feel behind it. Hope you like it, Eleven Roses!  
  
~~~~~  
  
I've been humiliated by him almost every night, in front of thousands who love to see me hurt. These people hate me- and they've never met me! The only thing I despise more than those people who judge me is the man who makes them laugh at me, the man who gets pleasure from my embarrassment. Some blond foreigner who has longer hair than I do and wears silk shirts- and I'm the one who gets insulted?  
  
Now he's here in front of me, and I wish looks could kill. Wouldn't I love some payback for everything Chris Jericho has said to me! And he enjoys doing it to me, that just makes me feel sick. He loves to hate me- because he knows I'm better in this business than he will ever be- and I can only hate him in return. I know he's going to say something to me, and it will sting like it always does. I catch my cold face and pull myself together, ready for anything he can do.  
  
He says that he sees what I really am- wouldn't any normal person realize how much that hurts? The same thing Hunter said to me before... well, you know. But, my face is steel and I think he can't see what he does to me. This is the worst he's ever said to me, especially how he can say it. So casual, like he didn't known who had spoken those words before, and always with that grin. It enrages me, sets my blood on fire, and I just want to tear him apart.  
  
The talking continues, and I'm shocked now. Did he just compliment me? Him complimenting me on taking Hunter to where he is today- this is too sweet! What's what? He wants me on HIS side? I can't believe this, he's giving me the perfect opportunity for revenge. Him and Hunter, I can get some final words with both of them- alright, I'm a little vindictive. I'm a McMahon, could you expect any less? I'm smiling as I shake Chris Jericho's hand, and this will work out well. I'm sure of it.  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me.  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be.  
  
But there are facts in our lives,  
  
We can never change.  
  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same.  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind.  
  
I'd live a thousand lives,  
  
Each one with you right by my side.  
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance,  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance.  
  
Having a business partner like him was too good of a deal, especially when I'm caught between grieving over Hunter and hating him. Chris had to be so nice to me- felt sickeningly sweet but then led to a gradual gratefulness- and he wasn't such bad company after all. I found myself talking to him and confiding in him- the wrestler who made my nights hell was now becoming a friend.  
  
To everyone else, we were business partners set out to accomplish one goal: keep the title from Hunter. I'm so embarrassed to feel like I've known him and that I can trust him, it all feels so strange. I don't want to wonder about Chris when I should be working, I'm getting bad at adding two and two. This reminds me of how I felt when I bought ECW- excited, ambitious, but with an underlying fear. Will it work? Do I even know what I'm afraid of?  
  
Ain't it funny when some feelings you just can't deny,  
  
And you can't move on even though you try.  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real.  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment can just change your life,  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right.  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart.  
  
If I tell myself something long enough, will it become true? I hope so, because all I've done today is repeat that Chris is a BUSINESS partner and not a single thing more. It wouldn't work, we couldn't be more different. Well, I think, maybe we couldn't be more alike. Both determined, passionate, and set on his being the current champion. Too good to be true in someone's view, but it couldn't be worse in mine.  
  
I've been through a lot in my life, and Chris has been the pain and annoyance in most of it. He could use this against me so easily if he doesn't stay the champion- I don't know if the risk is worth it. Chris would be so quick to hurt me only a short time ago, but now he seems different. Protection and safety if I don't trust him, but that warmth if I trust him- a glow I won't admit to anyone. Such a double-edged sword, and Chris probably doesn't even realize what a hold he has on me. What to do, what to do...  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be,  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me.  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain,  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again.  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about,  
  
A deeper love I've found in you and I no longer doubt.  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made,  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid.  
  
Ain't it funny when some feelings you just can't deny,  
  
And you can't move on even though you try.  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real.  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment can just change your life,  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right.  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart.  
  
He lost. No, we lost the match against Hunter. I expected rage from him- that's what Hunter would've done- but instead I'm got a quiet, solemn sadness. I can't explain the low feeling inside me, and I try to do everything and anything to help Chris. He hugs me- I'm nervous about whether it's a "friend hug" or more- but I have to squeeze back. It's worth it too, because we survive. Together, I think. It feels strange on my tongue when I say it to him, but somehow it sounds right. And he makes me smile, and I can forget about Hunter so easily.  
  
I locked away my heart,  
  
But you just set it free.  
  
Emotions I felt  
  
Held me back from what my life should be.  
  
I pushed you far away,  
  
And yet you stayed with me.  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be. 


End file.
